


Nurse Me Back to Health

by Dustbunny3



Category: X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kitty Can't Cook, Sick Fic, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue gets a cold and Kitty helps out. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me Back to Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Written for the "sick fic" square on my FemTrope Bingo card.

"Rogue!" calls Kitty, setting Rogue's head pounding anew. "Like, guess what? Professor says I can ditch today to take care of you!"

Rogue wonders what she might have done to deserve being assassinated. Probably the laundry incident.

Kitty is chattering nonstop, setting up a tray with a bowl of… soup, maybe? Her hands are gentle as she helps Rogue sit, belying her excitement over her "super cute nurse costume," wherever that came from.

"Eat up!" she chirps.

Resigned, Rogue does as directed. Things could be worse, honestly. She hardly tastes the "food" through her illness— and Kitty's costume  _is_  cute.


End file.
